Varia's New Cloud Guardian
by Purplelillies2476
Summary: Fiorella Alesi has just moved to her new house in Sicily, Italy with her step father and step brother. When all does not turn out well, she runs away. How is she going to survive the streets of Italy alone? Of course, she meets someone, or should I say, a group of people, who save her life and offer her a new home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Wha Mama! This house is so gigantic!" I said with round eyes.

"Hahaha, oh Fio-chan, I'm so glad you like it!"

It certainly was an elegant place. I was in a large room at the front of the house, with expensive looking furnishings decorating it. I stared in wonder at the new living space, exited to start my new life here in Sicily, Italy. Just then, my new onii-chan, Carlos, entered the room.

"Heh. You little pipsqueak. Don't get too excited now. It's all thanks to us!" My older brother, Carlo, smirked.

My step dad said with a stern voice, "Carlo! Don't be rude to your step sister. Apologize!"

"Sorry", Carlo said, then whispered to me, "you little brat. Don't you dare mess with me, or I'll make you pay."

My breath hitched as I stared at my brother in shock. So mean! However, I was very nervous and did not say a word.

Yes, I was very shy. I just do not like people in general, even though my mom always tells me to go outside to play with the others. I decide to just ignore it and squeak out,

"H-Hello Onii-chan!"

He let out a 'che' and just walked away. How rude! I never liked him anyways. He was always too loud and messy, especially during my nap time. He would always pound his drums and shout out ridiculous songs.

My mom said sweetly, "Fio-chan! Please get along with your brother. I know this is new for you. It's new for all of us! So try and get along, ok?"

I mumbled, "Ok mama."

I saw Carlo get lectured as well, and that brightened me up. He saw my smile and glared daggers at me.

(Time Skip)

Today is the first day of my new school! Fourth grade already! I am scared though, of all the other students I do not know. I brush the thought away and think positively. _Mama says there will be a tennis club at the new school! I am so excited!_

With my onii-chan, I skip to school and make it there just before the bell rings. My brother takes his seat as I enter my new classroom. My teacher smiles a bright smile and it looks like her teeth are sparkling! She says,

"Hello Fio-chan, why don't you introduce yourself to your new class? I'm sure everyone will want to know your name!"

I blush and mumble, "Good morning class, my name is F-fiorella Alesi. Nice to meet you!"

I bow and quickly go to my new seat. It has only been my first day of school, and I can already hear gossip about me.

"Oh my god, did you see the new transfer student? So pretty!"

"Look at her eyes! They're purple! So cool!"

"She's definitely prettier than her brother! Can you believe they are related?"

"Idiot, he is only her step brother, or he would have inherited her pretty genes!"

"Duh, they don't even look alike. He looks like a midget, while she is tall and thin. Get your eyes checked!"

I snort to myself. Did I mention that my brother is freaking ugly? I doubt he will ever get a girlfriend!"

I lean back in my chair as the day starts and the teacher begins her lecture.

(Time Skip Again, Cuz it is just so useful.)

My mood had been dampened when I found out that the tennis club was only for students in fifth grade and up. However, when I saw the students playing, I shook my head and thought,

_The school lets these kids join but not me? Che. These kids are pathetic. I could easily beat them 6-0 in ten minutes._

I walked to the front stop of the school, my mood going up again when I hear what my classmates said about my brother. Unfortunately, it turned out my brother heard it as well.

When my mom pulled up her car at the pickup area, she asked a ton of questions like "How was school?" or "Were your classmates nice?" and etc.

When we got home, my mom had to go back to work and she left.

Carlo sneered, "Okay you little booger, _what did you say about me_?!"

I stammered, "I s-said n-n-nothing. It was my classmates!"

Carlo slammed the beautifully carved table and hissed, "Liar! What did you say! This is your last chance!"

I answered truthfully, "I d-didn't say anything!"

Carlo slapped me in the face and I stumbled onto the soft fleece carpet. A number of horrible kicks and punches stabbed me. I started wailing loudly.

My brother shouted, "Shut up you brat!"

I cried, "Stop it! It hurts!"

He kept going until I couldn't feel anything but pain anymore. I sobbed harder and harder, and felt pain to the extent that I could hardly breathe.

When my brother finally left me alone, I was bruised and bleeding all over, with one sever cut on my cheek. I lay at my spot on the ground, unable to move for a few minutes, sobbing hard. I thought,

_I hate my new home! Only a few days and I have been beaten up until I can't stand. I can't bear to stay here any longer! I want to leave!_ _But Mama loves my step dad so much, I can't make her leave him. I'll endure this for her. To keep her happy._

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! This is a collaboration with shounenanime45324. This is our first fanfic so please review! I take constructive criticism to improve, but please don't hate. Favorites and follows are also appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was hurt. I was sick and tired of my step brother. I wanted to run away. Far away. With no Carlo in sight. But then my mom would worry. She would be frantic. She would search the world for me. What should I do? What can I do? I don't want to be bullied by Carlo again. That would mean running away. But I don't want to worry my mom. That would mean staying and playing "nice" with Carlo. Ugh! I'm so frustrated right now!

It was also hard making up an excuse for my injuries to Mom. I still recall Carlo saying, warning me, hissing spit into my ears,

"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you!"

(Time Skip)

The next morning, I try to resolve this peacefully. I get up early and toll Mama that Carlo was very mean. I don't tell her what he did though, because I know he will keep his word.

"Mama! Carlo is so mean! I don't like it here. Can you tell daddy to tell him to stop?"

To my disappointment, she does not listen. She merely hums and says,

"Oh Fio-chan, I know this move has been hard for you. It has been hard for all of us. Besides, you know that Carlo has abandonment issues. His mom died in a fire. Don't be so hard on him."

I sigh, knowing that it is no use. I mumble a quick "ok mama" and continued on to school.

The day continues on like any other. The teacher lectures about boring topics. During recess I sit alone. After school, I glance at the tennis club wistfully, before returning home with my brother.

As soon as mama leaves however, the nightmare starts again.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" Carlo thundered in my ear quietly.

"I-I didn't tell anyone anything." I manage to stutter out.

"Don't you think I heard you talking to Mama this morning?"

"I-I didn't say what you did though. I never t-tattled on you. Please onii-san."

"OH? So you only kinda told Mama? THEN I'LL KINDA KILL YOU!"

I whimper in fear as Carlo begins the beating once again. It HURTS! I don't know whether is was emotional pain or physical pain, but it hurts. I want to run away and I will. If I worry about my mom too much, then what about me? What about _my_ life? I am going to run away and no one can change that.

When Carlo leaves me alone on the smooth wooden floor, I wipe away my tears. As soon as he leaves, I grabbed my backpack and dump out everything in there. Then, I fill it with six plastic water bottles, some snacks and fruits, tomorrow's lunch, and a bag stuffed with other rations. Then, I quietly open the door, close it, and I run.

We live near the forest and I would explore there sometimes, not too deep in. But this time, I run beyond my limits. On impulse, I run straight ahead and make several turns just before I learn how to breathe again. I feel so excited and scared at the same time.

I mutter to myself to calm down and slow to a steady walk, "No worries. Someone will come and find me and I'll be fine. New family! Imagine, imagine…"

I am lost though. Deep into the forest, far past the limits. There are no roads or whatsoever. I am lost. I was alone. Now that all my adrenaline from earlier is gone, I sit down on a tree stump and sobb to myself.

_I had a family and I lost it. My real daddy is missing right now. No one knows where he is. Now my new family is broken too. It was all that stupid Carlo's fault. Now, I am completely alone. Utterly alone._

I sobb for what feels like hours, or maybe days. I feel as if there is nothing I can do. I am a little kid stuck in a huge forest. I cry and cry until sleep finally takes over.

The next morning, I wake up, realizing something is very wrong. Where is the alarm clock that woke me up every morning? Where is the music box that stands on the dresser in front of my bed? Come to think of it, where is my bed? Where am I?

Suddenly, everything comes back to me at once. The new family. Carlo. Getting beat up.

I am alone now. In the forest. It is either survive or die. Like the _Hunger Games._ Yes, I have read the _Hunger Games_. It is not that difficult of a book! It isn't even that bloody either! Except now, it isn't a game. It is real. And no one is out there to kill me. Wait, what if there is a murderer in these woods? I start freaking out.

I forced myself to calm down, and think, _OK, so how do I live now? Funny, I actually have to think that way. First off, FOOD. _

I quickly open my backpack and take out an apple I had randomly stuffed in there. I munch on it. I didn't realize how hungry I was! Quickly, I devour the whole thing and eat another.

How long am I going to be stuck here? A day? A month? A year? Forever? I'm probably going to be stuck here forever. No one goes deep into the forest and no one lives here either. What am I going to do?

I think, _Calm down! First, try to survive until help arrives. If someone is lost, they would probably search in a lot of places, right?_

I look at my backpack and decided that water was the most important. Okay, don't drink too much water. For food, I should be okay. A human can survive two weeks without food but only three day without water. Help should arrive between that time, right?

I don't know how long I sat sitting on the tree stump, deflated from my imaginary victory. In the end, I always lose. Why do bad things always happen to me?

It is still summer, and I am sweating like crazy. The shade of the trees only help me a bit, but that was it! I would be toasted before anyone found me. I take off my shoes and socks and stuffed it in my backpack. The ground feels cool and slightly damp. Much better.

I want to live a normal life. That's all I want. But life decided it should be hard. Ugh! I am going to survive and show life that I am strong enough and independent enough to deserve to live!

I scout around for shelter or something, somewhat like a cave. And I am very fortunate to find one. It is big with rocks piled up on one another forming a square like shape and is big and hollow with plenty of space. I set up a small camp there by taking out my stuff and setting it around. Done! But that is it.

What to do now? Suddenly, I realize something. I take an inventory of all the things in my backpack, I only have about three days worth of food. How am I going to eat when I run out? Then, I come up with a disgusting idea.

Maybe. Maybe I can pick plants or kill animals. Ugh. It makes me want to vomit at the thought.

_Well, it doesn't hurt to try. _I think

Okay. So picking plants. How do I do that? I know some plants are dangerous. And they are probably all filled with bacteria. I have next to no knowledge when it comes to plants. _Oh well, I guess I'll have to skip on that. I'll just save my fruits and eat those instead._

And oh. Here came the disgusting part. Meat. I have to do this if I don't have any other source. I stepped out of the cave and into a small patch of sunlight under the trees. _Oh. It's so warm._ Suddenly, something rustle under the leaves nearby. A small spider crawls out and I jump and scream and quickly run away. OH MY GOD! A spider! I have a huge fear of spiders. I just don't like the look of them. And they may be poisonous. And they have eight legs.

_Baka-Fio! You're scared of spiders! How are you going to survive in the forest if you're afraid of spiders? _a voice inside my head says.

I know that the voice is right. I need to toughen up if I am to survive here. I look up and realize the sun is setting.

_Time went by pretty fast today. Will this be my life now on?_ I thought.

I slowly walk back to my miniature camp and decide to rest for the day. I'll figure out the food problem tomorrow.

(Sleep… )

My eyes suddenly burst wide open to the sound of a loud _bang! _that sounds like a gunshot_. _Immediately, adrenaline pumps through my veins.

_What is going on in this forest?_

**Author's Note**

**Hi, here's another update for you guys. My updates will be pretty random. Sometimes daily, sometimes longer.**

**That's all I have to say for now!**

**Please follow, favorite, or review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I go out of my shelter and look around me. Nothing. Confused, I am about to return to my shelter until I hear loud voices and see some leaves move, that I previously thought was because of the wind.

A group of three men burst out of the trees, and look startled to see me, a nine year old girl standing there, staring back at them. The tallest of them, who seems to be the leader, says,

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

Being the quiet person I am, I make the mistake of not answering them and shaking my head. The man next to him bares his teeth and tells his boss,

"I know. She must be a child of the Varia sent to spy on us. What an obvious move."

"_Varia? What is the Varia? Why do I feel like I heard the name before?" _I think in my head.

I said nervously to the scary looking dudes, "Umm…. Who are you? Who am I? Where is this place? I don't remember anything."

The boss said, "Stupid little girl. You think I would be fooled? Men, surround her!"

I was playing amnesia, hoping they would buy it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like they bought it. My only other option: run.

I kept on running and running. With no break. They had guns with them, what else was I suppose to do? Fight? I looked back constantly to see if I was still being followed.

The trees in front of me rustled and I stopped. A few more men appeared. They caught up real fast.  
>Then, they surrounded me in a tight circle. They advanced, until there was no gap at all. One sneered,<p>

"Yahoo! We have a captive here now! Don't worry little sweetie. We'll bring you up to the Varia. If they act according to our demands, we'll set you free. Let's just hope they care enough about you to get you back."

I knelt down at my small spot between the soldiers. I was frozen with fear. My brain felt as if it had stopped. And right there, I was still thinking about Varia, in the last few moments of my life. I must be crazy.

I kept on thinking while not panicking, "_Varia. Varia. I've heard it before. Was it from mom? No. Couldn't be. From step-dad? Nah, he never said that word. Carlo? Definitely not. Was it from dad? I don't know. I think papa said it once or twice when arguing with mama. What was Varia?"_

Then, I heard the boss say, "We'll take her hostage. Let's see if Varia will buy her back. Capture her!"

A few soldiers stopped forward, grabbing my arms. I kicked and struggled, trying to free myself. In response, they held their guns up to keep me in place. I was out of options. I closed my eyes and thought,

_I regret that I haven't been able to save myself from this terrible fate. What was I thinking when I left the house? I am too weak to survive on my own. Even an idiot like Carlo can beat me up. I guess I deserve to die._

Suddenly, I felt a warm, burning sensation in my head.

Then, I succumb to a dizzying blackness.

(Time Skip)

I groggily open my eyes, expecting to be greeted by the rocks and backpack in my shelter. Then,

"Ushishishishi, looks like the peasant finally woke up"_, _a boy who looked to be about two years older than me said, leaning in front of me. I looked around, seeing a room filled with seven men. Or should I say, five men, a baby, and a robot. A HUGE robot.

One man, who seemed to be the boss, sat on an expensive looking chair. He had a scowl on his face, red eyes, and something about him just told you that he wouldn't hesitate to kill you.

The boy who talked earlier. He had blonde bangs covering his eyes and a creepy smile.

Another man with black umbrellas and an absurd looking mustache sat next to the boss.

A man with LONG white hair sat across from him.

The last man. Should I even say man? He was a person with a pink boa and colorful hair. He sat next to the long haired official.

A robot stood next to the boss.

And finally, a peculiar looking baby wearing a purple and black colored cloak.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really short chapter... the next chapter will probably be longer. Probably. **

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now, except for please favorite, follow, or review!**

**Thanks,**

**Purplelillies2476**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so if you haven't noticed, I just updated this chapter because I realized that I made the Varia a bit out of character and got a few comments saying so. I decided to change it up a bit, so I hope you like this version better.**

Chapter 4

The boss looked at the blonde boy and said, "Trash, who is this scum and why did you bring her here.?"

"Ushishishishishi. I found the little peasant on the ground and brought her back~."

The baby said while counting his money, "What did you bring this useless person for? It's not worth making a profit for. I'm expecting payment after this."

The person who seemed like the boss was chugging down alcohol. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and threw the bottle that smashed on top of the man with white hair and broke into pieces.

The white hair dude shouted, "VOOOOIIIII! What was that for you shitty boss?!"

The guy who is boss said, "Shut up trash. I repeat. Why did you bring this trash here?"

The guy in the pink boa and black coat said in a… lets just say weird manner, "Oh my! What did you do to this poor little thing!"

The guy with the umbrellas said, "I will protect boss with my life. If you brought back a trap…"

The smiling boy hummed, "Shishishi. She seemed like an interesting peasant…"

The boss turned towards me, "Why did they try to capture you?"

I was stunned beyond words. No words would form in my lips.

The boss already started another bottle of alcohol and said, "Well trash? We're waiting!"

I stuttered, "U-uh. I think I was going to be used as a bait for something called 'Varia'."

The white hair guy said, "VOI! That's us!"

The boss said, "Trash! Keep it down! So why did you bring her back? Stop evading my question or I'll shoot you."

"Ushishi, The peasant seemed interesting, that's all. Lemme tell you what happened"

*Bel's POV flashback*

I was running through the forest after some peasants. Ushishi, I'd like to see their blood… What's that sound? A captive for the Varia? Impossible! As if any peasant in the Varia would get captured.

I decided to look at what's going on. If the peasant captive is lucky, I'll kill them. It would be fun. Hmmmm… actually, it'd be fun to kill them all. Ushishishi, we'll just see what happens.

I tiptoed quietly to the bushes covering my view. As I brushed them out of the way, I saw the most bizarre sight.

A girl. A slightly tall girl was in the clearing, held by some of those peasants. After it seemed like they were going to bring her down, the feeling in the atmosphere changed ever so slightly.

Next thing I knew, the girl's eyes turned a purple color and she need the first captive in the gut. She followed that with a jab to the stomach sending another man down. In a matter of seconds, she had brought a few men down.

Her face seemed eerily calm as she fought. She's using flames? How would she know about them? I do not recognize her as part of any family.

As more men were taken down, I noticed the enemy call for reinforcements.

The girl seemed to be getting tired, her flame weakening. She was still fighting bravely, but you could see some fear start to show in her eyes again, and her reflexes were slightly slower. She obviously wouldn't be able to handle any more people. As the reinforcements arrived, I saw her knees weaken and start to collapse.

I could not resist it anymore. I must find out who this girl peasant is.

I burst into the clearing.

"Ushishishishi peasants, what are you guys doing now? Let's stop playing games."

One of the stupid peasants dared speak up.

"Shut up. Don't you dare move, or the girl dies."

"Ushishishi, that peasant has no relation to the Varia. Well, now that I'm done speaking, why don't I do some cleaning up?" I said just before I released my knives.

The man holding the girl peasant was hit before he could do anything.

Ushishishi, looks like I get to have some fun. I released more knives, intending to kill them all. In a matter of minutes, they were all either dead or passed out.

Che. These peasants call themselves mafia? They're too weak. Now… What should I do with the girl?

She has cloud flames… I'm not sure if she is a spy though. But if she isn't, maybe she could become our cloud guardian. We are missing one. I'll bring her to Xanxus, if she's a spy, we'll just kill her anyways.

(End Flashback)

"Trash," the boss said, "do you belong to any famiglia? Lie, and I'll shoot you."

Even though I was not going to lie anyways, my voice trembled and shook as I answered, "N-No"

"Mammom, check her mind to see if she is lying."

"Fine, fine. You're being so serious towards this girl? Whatever, as you wish." the baby said.

I nearly jumped in surprise at hearing the baby talk so fluently, but I decided to ignore it for the time being. Suddenly, my vision turned dark, as I heard the baby's voice in my head.

After a few moments, it stopped.

I blinked a few times, feeling weird and disoriented.

The baby said, "Unless she is an extremely powerful illusionist who can disguise her thoughts, I can confirm that she is not part of any famiglia. She has no knowledge of the mafia at all, actually."

The boss looked deep in thought as he stared into my eyes. Suddenly, a bullet flew straight at me.

Feeling a warm sensation throughout my body, I quickly dodged.

What did I just do? I feel like I did that before, it felt so natural.

"Trash" I heard him mutter before a dozen more bullets came flying my way. Somehow, my body moved on its own, by instinct, and I dodged again. It happened a few more times. Feeling intensely tired, my knees buckled and I struggled to stand.

The boss smirked. "Hey trash, it seems as if you know how to fight. Have you learned before?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I squeaked.

Then, that was when chaos began. The boss said the precise words,

"Bel. Squalo. Attack her. Then we'll see if she's telling the truth."

Bel's eyes lit up, like how a child's would if Christmas came early. On the other hand, Squalo's eyes darkened considerably.

Then all of a sudden, knives flew in my direction at what seemed like the speed of light, and Squalo charged.

Scared for my life, I screamed and tried to dodge. Still, the knives grazed my cheek and Bel grinned like a cheshire cat.

Damn it! Why can't I do what I did earlier?

I looked desperately at the boss, but his eyes continued staring at me coldly.

I did my best to dodge as they continued their assaults. Thankfully,, Ihad good reflexes from tennis skills, but it wasn't enough. Within a minute, my whole body was covered in bruises.

I felt like sobbing as this reminded me of something: the abuse from Carlo. I felt so angry. All of this was because of him. And when I finally got the courage to escape, I end up in this situation. My biggest regret is that I haven't been able to defend myself…

In the next instant, I felt the temperature change. I felt all feelings of pain and fear leave my body, as I was engulfed in a feeling of rage and calmness at the same time.

Acting out of pure instinct, I lunged for a pair of Bel's knives on the wall behind me. Without thinking, I reacted when Squalo came in to attack me, and managed to block his strike and then immediately ducking as Bel's knives came at me. Then, with my knives keeping his sword at bay, I landed a swift kick into his side.

Squalo growled and was about to retaliate when the boss growled, "That's enough. Stop."

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIII! What the hell is a girl like her even doing in these woods? How old is she? 8? 9?"

They all looked at me expectantly. I had nothing to say. What was I supposed to tell them? Was I supposed to tell them about my new family? About running away?

"It's, It's a long story."

The boss glared at me and said, "Trash, we got time. Tell us before I kill you."

I took a deep breath, and rambled it quickly,

"Father just got remarried last year to stepmom. I went to live in their house and met my step brother Carlo. He was a bully. For the meanest reasons, he hit me and hurt me. I decided to endure it for father because he seemed happy with stepmom. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. I've been surviving on my own and woke up to a gunshot. Some people came and tried to capture me and mentioned the Varia. Next thing I knew, I woke up here." I sighed in relief. It actually felt good to vent out all my feelings.

The occupants of the room's eyes widened in shock and finally noticed the disappearing scars on my face, neck, and arms. It was actually silent for a few seconds, until the boss spoke up with narrowed eyes.

"Trash, I have seen your potential abilities, so I have made a decision. How would you like to come work for the Varia for a short time? Don't expect us to take care of you like a princess. We'll train you and test you to see if you are any good. If you meet our expectations, I might let you join the Varia. Betray us, and we'll show you something worse than hell. How does that sound? Not that you have any better options."

"Ushishishi, the boss seems interested in the new peasant. Maybe the prince will be entertained."

"VOOIII! What the hell boss? You're just bringing her in? What's wrong with you?" the silver haired man yelled out.

I winced, feeling my eardrums vibrate.

"Scum. Don't argue with me. I made my offer, and I won't change it. So, will you accept of decline trash? We don't have all day."

"Right now? B-but-" I spluttered.

The boss glared at me.

My mind whirled as I thought about the opportunity given to me. This was a new chance! A new life! But. I feel a sense of danger at the same time. I mean, these people are complete,, crazy strangers. But they did save my life. I don't know!

"Scum, we're waiting."

On the spur of the moment decision, I blurted out,

"I accept."

**Author's note**

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy with school, homework, and extracurricular activities. Hey, I'm a busy person. Also, I haven't been replying/addressing reviews in my chapters. Would you guys prefer it that way? I'm just such a lazy person. :p **

**Please fav, follow, and review!**

**Purplelillies 2476**


End file.
